1. Field of the Invention
A cup lid comprising a reclosable access closure flap selectively movable between a closed and open position and a first retainer element disposed to engage the reclosable access closure flap when in the open position to releasably retain the reclosable access closure flap in the open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cuplike containers for coffee, soft drinks or other beverages often are provided with lids to cover the contents before and during use. Such lids may thermally insulate the contents and assist to exclude dust, hair, insects, leaves or other contaminants. Lids to cover such contents usually are flanged peripherally to fit down over the cup rim, which is often rolled or beaded to retain the lid securely but removably. Simple or multiple recessing of one or more regions of laminar lids is commonly practiced for structural reinforcement of what otherwise would be too flexible for the desired use.
Consumers often prefer to access the contents with minimal disruption of the lid so as to maintain such protection as long as desired. Hence, such lids often include openable access closures, whether integrally formed or added thereonto. Such access closures often include part of the flange that mates the lid to the cup rim.
Because throw away items pollute the environment, the popularity of non-removable access closures is increasing. However, some captive closures have the disadvantage of being obtrusive when open, or failing to stay shut when reclosed. Favored are access closures, integral with the lid, that stay open when opened and stay shut whenever reclosed. Reclosable access closures with various means for holding them in a fully open position are disclosed in various prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,015 discloses a pair of tear impressions that define an access strip therebetween. After assembly of the lid on a container, the access strip is pulled back from the rim of the lid along the tear impressions to create ready access to the contents. The access strip may be reclosed to the container to prevent spillage during transport or motion of the container and further to preserve the thermal state of the contents
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,167 teaches a polymeric container lid comprising a reclosable access strip defined between a pair of spaced apart tear impressions extending inwardly from the edge of the lid into the central portion thereof and a self-forming hinge element for the access strip together with a hold-open retainer by which the access strip can be releasably retained in the open condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,411 shows a lid for drink cups including a drinking flap of limited circumferential extent that may be pivotally opened and closed. The drinking flap may initially be defined by frangible lateral edges in the lid and may be held in the open position by the pull tab on the flap being inserted in a slit for a straw orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,459 teaches a disposable cup cover including a separable pie shaped mouth piece which a user can bend out of the way in order to drink from the cup with an edge that will mate with a slot and to hold the mouth piece until it is desired to close the cover again.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,450 discloses a lid for a drinking cup or other container wherein the lid has a restricted opening through which the contents of the container may be drunk while leaving the lid in position to prevent spillage. The opening is covered by a flap which may be integral with the lid and separated therefrom by break or tear lines. The flap when folded back on the hinged line opposite the rim of the lid to reveal the opening, is automatically caught against the outer surface of the lid away from the opening so that it will not interfere with drinking from the cup and so that any reason for tearing off the flap and discarding it separately from the cup is removed.
An additional example of the prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,088 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,373.